disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam
Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie and sequel to the 2008 film Camp Rock. The movie premiered on September 3, 2010 on Disney Channel in the USA, along with a live simulcast on Radio Disney. The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray Disc on September 7, 2010, in the United States and Canada. The movie had a bigger budget then the first movie, and is currently the second most expensive Disney Channel Original Movie, the first being High School Musical 2. Plot Mitchie Torres returns to Camp Rock to be reunited with all of her camp friends ("Brand New Day"), especially Shane Gray. They both decide to spend the summer knowing each other better. Shane arrives at camp in a chicken wagon with Nate and Jason, who also happen to be his brothers after their tour bus had fallen into the lake. Meanwhile, Camp Star, a new rival camp located across the lake, invited Camp Rock to attend a friendly bonfire. After seeing Camp Star's performance headlined by Luke Williams, Camp Star's top star, some campers, including former Camp rock star Tess Tyler, decide to leave Camp Rock and join Camp Star. Many of the staff also leave due to the fact that Camp Star's owner Axel Turner promises to double their salaries. He also adds that the cabins are air conditioned. Tess quickly becomes partners with Luke on all of Camp Star's performances. Although they perform very well together and look like they make a great team, they constantly fight over the spotlight as they are both greedy. Meanwhile, Nate falls in love with Dana, daughter of Axel; however, Dana's father refuses to let her meet him because he is the competition. Since most of Camp Rock's staff has left, Mitchie and her gang of friends who have stayed behind take it upon themselves to be Camp Rock counselors ("Can't Back Down"). At first, the new counselors struggle to keep up with their new schedules. But eventually everyone finds their niche. When discussing the future of Camp Rock, Mitchie and her friends plan a showdown between the two camps at Final Jam ("It's On"). Camp Star agrees as Axel suggests they should challenge each other to Camp Wars, a showdown being broadcast live on TV. At first Mitchie is persistent and the other Camp Rock members are not that into it. But they learn that together they can win. Shane wants to go on a date with Mitchie but she is too focused on the Camp Wars to agree ("Wouldn't Change A Thing"). The next day Shane realizes Mitchie was right, so he, and the whole camp, put their heart and soul into it ("Heart and Soul"). Jason and the Junior Rockers are watching Tess and Luke perform during their rehearsal ("Walking In My Shoes"). Axel texts and tweets every mobile phone in the western hemisphere persuading people to vote for Camp Star. At the Final Jam, Tess and Luke perform their song ("Tear It Down"). Although Camp Rock put their heart and soul into their performance with Shane and Mitchie singing lead vocals, the rest of the campers as dancers and musicians, and a video made by Trevor (Frankie Jonas) of their time together airing during the song ("What We Came Here For"). Camp Star wins presumably due to Axel's biased ad campaign, while Mitchie cries, Camp Star embraces their win, a Junior Rocker uncrosses her fingers, and Tess comforts Mitchie, while everybody else from Camp Rock is devastated because Camp Rock has to close down, since they lost. Despite the loss, Camp Rock's performance earns great applause from the crowd and Tess is shown to feel bad about the win as she knows Camp Rock deserved it. The remaining Camp Rock staff and campers return to Camp Rock. Whilst packing up banners, Mitchie and Shane share a kiss. Afterwards, all the campers and staff gather and sing around the campfire one last time together ("This Is Our Song"). As they enjoy themselves, many of Camp Star's campers including Tess, Dana and Luke show up having seen the bonfire and ask to join in. Tess and some other members of Camp Star request to go to Camp Rock the next summer because it is much more fun than Camp Star, meaning that Camp Rock will have enough campers to remain open for the next summer. Cast *Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres, the protagonist *Joe Jonas as Shane Gray, the deuteragonist and Mitchie's love interest *Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray *Nick Jonas as Nate Gray *Meaghan Jette Martin as Tess Tyler, Mitchie's former rival who defects to Camp Star *Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Geller, Mitchie's best friend *Chloe Bridges as Dana Turner, Axel's daughter and Nate's love interest *María Canals Barrera as Connie Torres *Daniel Fathers as Brown Cesario *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Ella Pador *Jasmine Richards as Peggy "Margeret Dupree" Warburton *Roshon Fegan as Sander Loyer *Jordan Francis as Barron "Barry" James *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Luke Williams, the star performer at Camp Star who quickly becomes rivals with Mitchie *Daniel Kash as Axel Turner, the founder of Camp Star and the main antagonist of the film *Frankie Jonas as Trevor Kendall (early scripted as "Fred Gray") *Robert Feggans as Oliver Jeremy *Arisa Cox as Georgina Farlow *Jordan Stovall as Kaliey Rockwell *Shaun Shetty as Counsellor Bob Videos File:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam - Extended Edition (2010) - Clip Camp Star vs Camp Rock Challenge 2|Camp Star vs. Camp Rock File:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam - Extended Edition (2010) - Clip Saving What Matters|Saving what matters File:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam - Extended Edition (2010) - Clip Heart and Soul|Heart and soul File:Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam - Extended Edition (2010) - Clip We Cant Back Down Song NEW 2|We can't back down Production Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam was filmed at YMCA Camp Wanakita in Haliburton, Ontario and Kilcoo Camp in Minden, Ontario beginning in August 2009. Reportedly, the hardest scene to film was the opening number "Brand New Day" due to inclement weather. The mess hall scenes, including the dance number "We Can't Back Down", were filmed at a studio, not on the actual set. Soundtrack #"Brand New Day" Demi Lovato 3:21 #"Fire" Matthew "Mdot" Finley 3:00 #"Can't Back Down" Demi Lovato, Alyson Stoner, Anna Maria Perez de Taglé and Char Ligera 3:15 #"It's On" Camp Rock 2 Cast 4:10 #"Wouldn't Change A Thing" Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas 3:27 #"Heart and Soul" Jonas Brothers 2:56 #"You're My Favourite Song" Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas 3:04 #"Introducing Me" Nick Jonas 3:06 #"Tear It Down" Matthew "Mdot" Finley and Meaghan Jette Martin 3:29 #"What We Came Here For" Demi Lovato, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, Anna Maria Perez de Taglé and Alyson Stoner 3:59 #"This Is Our Song" Camp Rock 2 Cast 4:27 #"Different Summers" Demi Lovato 3:18 (BONUS TRACK) #"Walking In My Shoes" Matthew "Mdot" Finley and Meaghan Jette Martin 3:09 (BONUS TRACK) #"It's Not Too Late" Demi Lovato 3:26 (BONUS TRACK) #"Rock Hard Or Go Home" Iron Weasel 4:26 (BONUS TRACK) Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Live-action films Category:2010 films